I Love You, Mary Sue
by panneler-san
Summary: About three things, I was absolutely positive. First, Mary Sue was a Veela-Mermaid-Vampire hybrid. Second, there was a part of me - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for her. And third, I, Harry James Potter, was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.


…**I need to stop writing new stories.**

**I don't own HP, bro. :D**

Meet Mary

The snow had almost melted, and the countryside wildlife had nearly returned to the barren landscape surrounding Hogwarts the late January day that Professor Dumbledore interrupted breakfast.

"Dear students," he called calmly from the eagle shaped pulpit, "I have exciting news for our school!"

The other students whispered excitedly, and I watched as the kind, old headmaster smiled patiently for their murmuring to die down.

"Exciting news," Hermione hissed in my ear, "What do you think it is, Harry?"

"Dunno," I said back.

From my left, Ron said, "It better not be another Tri-Wizard Tournament – I can't handle more dances."

Once the Great Hall was quiet again, Dumbledore spoke. "Hogwarts has the great pleasure to welcome a new student."

The hall erupted with talking, now.

Seemingly unable to wait for the student body to calm down, he held up a withered, wrinkled hand, and a hush settled over us once again. "She will be joining us tomorrow morning," he said. "And although your presence is not mandatory at her sorting, as Hogwarts has never before in our thousand-year history had a transfer student, I would ask that you consider attending."

"A transfer student!" cried Hermione with the uproar of other students as Dumbledore's speech ended and breakfast resumed. "In January! This is incredible! I don't think this has ever happened before, do you, Harry?"

I shook my head.

"I wonder if she's a first year?" Ron asked airily, stuffing his mouth full of more kippers and eggs.

"We don't know, do we?" I said. "This is really strange. We'll have to wait until tomorrow, won't we?"

Hermione smiled, avoiding looking in Ron's direction as egg dribbled down his front. "What's first today, Harry?"

In twenty minutes, we were off to Potions.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt different. Not bad, not at all. I felt _good_. Like something great was going to happen. I met a sleepy Ron in the dormitory bathroom with a grin. "Good morning, Ron!" I cried. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

He looked groggily down at me, squinting tiredly. "Morning."

I brushed my teeth with vigor. "I feel fantastic," I told him. "Did you know that?"

"You okay, mate?" he asked uncertainly.

I grinned. "Yeah! Never felt better!"

I rinsed out my mouth, clapped him on the back, and headed down to the Common Room. Hermione was waiting for me, wide awake and clearly excited. "Harry!" she cried. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Hermione," I said. "Ron'll be down soon – should we wait for him?"

"I actually wanted to go down to breakfast right away," she admitted. "I'm really curious about the new student. I heard Parvati talking to Hanna yesterday in the girl's toilet, and they heard from Padma who heard from Neville who was talking to Professor Sprout who had been told by McGonagall-"

"Hermione, get to the point."

"-that the new student is our age!" she finished.

Hermione looked very excited. I knew that she had wanted a female friend for a long time, and this transfer student was her first opportunity in a long time. I smiled at my friend. "Ron can catch up. Shall we go?"

Her brown eyes lit up. "Oh, Harry – yes!"

We left through the portrait hole together and headed down to the Great Hall. There was a continuous buzz of talking that settled through the hall. We sat at our house table, but no one ate. They all talked. Ron soon joined us, murmuring under his breath about inconsiderate wankers. Hermione glared at him and he dived into the bacon.

Soon, Dumbledore stood, and everyone fell silent. "Good morning, students," he called, eyes twinkling. "As I mentioned yesterday, our new student is now here in the school, waiting to be sorted."

Excited whispers broke out. I glanced around the hall, trying to listen to the hundreds of conversations that were taking place. Instead, my eyes met those of Malfoy's. He looked arrogant at always. Malfoy noticed me staring and smirked. I frowned.

"Now!" Dumbledore called. "You may enter."

The great doors swung open, and every head turned to look. In the center of the open space stood Professor McGonagall, holding the all-too-familiar stool, on top of which rested the old Sorting Hat. A shadow of a figure was behind the aging witch, but I couldn't see it clearly, even though I strained to look.

The Professor strode forward, into the morning light of the enchanted ceiling, and the figure followed after her.

I hardly noticed the silence that stole everyone's voices as she entered the Great Hall. There was a very close but very distant thundering sound, the only one in the room, and I realized that it was my heart.

"May I present," Dumbledore said quietly, but his voice rang, "Miss Mary Sue Opal Bellefemmé."

Mary Sue was very pretty. I stared at her. She had china-white skin than reminded me of falling snow. Her eyes – like round, shining orbs – were the fairest blue I had ever seen. As she walked, her hair flowed around her knees and shone in the light, a perfectly medley of light and dark shades of blonde. And most of all, of every aspect she possessed, I was drawn most to her smile. I realized I was staring when her pink lips parted to reveal her white teeth.

Professor McGonagall placed the stool down and motioned for the girl to sit.

Mary Sue did sit, and I realized I was staring again. But I didn't look away.

"We will begin the sorting," called Professor McGonagall.

She held the sorting hat above Mary Sue's head, and slowly lowered it. The brim barely covered her blue eyes. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I held my breath. Hermione actually grabbed my arm in anticipation. Even Ron had stopped eating.

Seconds passed in tense silence. Then, minutes. Still, we watched. After ten minutes, murmurs started seeping into the lull, and doubtful words exchanged. Why was it taking this long? After ten more minutes, I glanced up at Dumbledore, only to see a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

"What's taking so long?" Rom muttered.

Hermione's grip around my arm tightened. "The hat hasn't taken this long in ages," she whispered. "Oh, I hope she's in Gryffindor!"

I couldn't say anything.

The murmuring grew louder and louder as the minutes passed, and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was starting to go out. Suddenly, the hat twitched, the talking ceased, and the brim opened wide into a mouth, and the sorting hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from one corner of the Great Hall, and the rest of the tables stayed quiet. Hermione especially, seemed crestfallen, but I couldn't console her – I was too busy fighting my own disappointment.

I continued watching as the hat was pulled off of Mary's head and she smiled radiantly before floating away from the Gryffindor table – away from _me_, I couldn't help but think – and sat at the Slytherin table. Right next to…

The only spot open was made so by Malfoy, who was smirking at anything and everything that was watching them. Which was everyone.

"Well," said Professor Dumbledore happily, "Shall we resume with breakfast, now that we've all met Miss Mary Sue?"


End file.
